The Rose
by DarkDreamer168
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (One Shot!) (1st fic.. D)


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Some say love, it is a river**_

_**that drowns the tender reed.**_

Harry Potter stood over the dead body of Voldermort. The man who had killed his parents, who had plagued his very existance for 18 years, who had been the reason his godfather, Sirius, was dead. Harry, however, only felt anger for not making his death much more painful and dragged out. he didnt remember how he had done it, it was all a blur. The most he could remember of the situation was of when Voldermort had flung the killing curse at Hermione, and Harry had a rage build up inside of him like never before, and when he dove in front of Hermione to save her, the curse seemed to bounce off of him.

It hadnt hit Voldermort like when it had bounced off of him when he was a child, but instead it just filled Harry with an even greater rage that something else he loved so dearly had been so close to being taken from him. The shaking had stopped, and the glow that had embedded Harry during the last few minutes of the fight was now growing dimmer as his breathing came back to normal. Harry looked over to where Hermione was standing, and she stood there her hand over her mouth fighting back tears. Ron lay with some broken ribs a few feet away being tended to by Madame Pomfrey, and he had the same shocked expression as everyone else. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_**Some say love, it is a razor**_

_**that leaves your soul to bleed..**_

_**Some say love, it is a hunger**_

_**an endless aching need.**_

Harry looked up into his eyes and saw the same twinkle in his eyes that had been there the first day Harry had arrived at Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled at Harry, but just as Harry smiled slightly back at him, all went dark and Harry collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke up, he was laying in a hospital wing bed, and all of his friends were crowded around him. he smiled as everyone congratulated him, but as he searched the crowd of people, he was looking for one in particular whom he couldnt see. Harrys spirit drained when he realized she wasnt there. He waited hours, and even when the crowd of people whom had stayed there for so long were gone, she still hadnt appeared. The moonlight was shining in through the Hospital wing windows, and just as Harry thought sleep was going to overtake him, he heard soft footsteps coming closer to him.

_**I say love, it is a flower.. and you, its only seed.**_

He sat upright in bed, and saw her for the first time that day. Hermione stood in the doorway to the hospital wing with her arms crossed over her chest looking at Harry. She was wearing a black t top and some sweatpants. It was dark, but harry could still see the tears shining in her eyes. Harry smiled brightly at her, and held his arms out. Hermione started to cry, and ran straight for the bed which Harry was in. When she got there she jumped into his arms and lay there for the longest time. Harry wrapped his strong arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go.

_**Its the heart afraid breaking that never learns to dance**_

_**its the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance**_

_**Its the one who wont be taken, who cannot seem to be**_

_**And the soul, afraid of dieing, that never learns to live**_

When Hermione looked up at Harry after several minutes, he brought his lips down upon hers, causing both of their bodies to shake at the sudden contact they had been missing. Hermione wrapped her arms around harrys neck, and Harry parted her lips with his tounge, sliding it into her mouth to taste her. Hermione whimpered, and pushed against his lips harder, each one feeling that their lips would indeed be bruised after their kiss. Harry ran his fingers through her hair, and down her lower back, as hermiones hands stayed wrapped tightly around his neck, not wanting to let go.

_**When the night has been to lonely**_

_**and the road, has been to long**_

_**And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong**_

When Harry finally pulled away from her, Hermione was now smiling brightly, even through her tear struck eyes. she lay her head back down on his chest, and he kissed her forehead. he pulled the hospital blanket over both of them, and just as Hermione was tucked in, he said a spell, and in a cloud of red and golden glitter appeared a single red rose. He handed it to her, and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed and smiled at her, as she climbed out of bed. Harry watched her walk away with nothing but pure love in his heart for her.

_**Just remember, in the winter**_

_**far beneath the bitter snow**_

As she got to the doorway, with the moonlight still surrounding her, she turned back towards him. She placed two fingers to her lips and kissed them. Harry did the same to her, and watched as a smile came back upon her features. Harry sighed as he watched her disappear into the dark corridor, with only one thing on his mind. He wanted to see that girl, his best friend, his lover, every day for the rest of his life. The love he held for her would die along with that rose, which he had enchanted of course, so that rose will never die.

_**Lies a seed, that with the suns love..**_

_**in the spring, becomes a Rose...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
